Once Upon a Time in the West
by rose in the snow
Summary: A retelling of the movie Once Upon a Time in the West with the Pretty Cure and people from Wonderland. You don't have to have seen the movie to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time in the West

**A/N: Hi to all my readers! This is a story based on **_**Once Upon a Time in the West**_** by Sergio Leone. You don't have to have seen the movie to read the story. It's basically a retelling of it but I changed certain parts like the ending :) FYI Italics mean that it's a flashback. I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time in the West**_**. Please enjoy! **

The train came rolling into the station. The town was small and few people got off here.

Three people, stood there waiting for him to get off. "Pink Cat" he was called. The three waiting for him, the twins and Alice, stood waiting patiently. The train pulled away as the Pink Cat stood there staring back at them.

"Why come to the middle of nowhere to just to get shot dead?" Alice said with a laugh.

"I didn't come to get shot. I came to do the shooting."

They stared at each other until the Pink Cat pulled out his gun and shot the three visitors but not before getting shot. He stood up and looked at where he got shot, in the upper arm. He wrapped the gunshot and left. He didn't seem bothered by it, since he had gotten shot before.

* * *

Ellen was returning home to her family. It had been years since she had last seen them. She had wanted to tell them all about this interesting man she met on the train. He was strange but very kind. 'I hope I'll see him again.' She thought as they lifted her down from the train. She went inside and asked for a carriage.

"Where to?" The carriage driver asked. He wore an eye patch over one of his eyes and the strap messed up his silver hair.

"Take me to Wonderland."

"Oh that farm owned by the Kurokawas. How long has it been since you've been up there?"

"I haven't been there since I was three I'm excited to see my family again."

The carriage began to move as the driver laughed. "I still don't know why your family built their farm way out there in the middle of nowhere and then there's only sand and no soil." The driver laughed again. Ellen fixed her royal blue dress and music note clip in her hair and stayed silent. "By the way, do you know why your family called that place Wonderland?"

Ellen shook her head "I don't know." They drove in silence for a while until they came upon a small rest area.

"Break time!" The man with the eye patch said jumping out of the carriage. Ellen sat there watching him walk inside. "One drink." He said and the bartender handed him a glass.

The door opened again. Ellen walked inside as everyone inside stared at her. There usually weren't many women that came there. "Hi there pretty lady." the bartender said. He was a few years older than her and like the carriage driver he had an eye patch over one of his eyes. His hair was a red and while the driver was a little rude, the bartender was very rude.

"I want a glass of water."

"Don't have drinking water. Only water we have is bathing water."

Before Ellen could answer everyone heard a sound coming from outside. Shots, pushing and grunting could be heard before in walked a man with ears like a hare. He walked over to the bar, stood next to Ellen and ordered a drink. The bartender gave him a drink. The man reached for the drink with both hands. Ellen could see that his hands were cuffed. He sipped the drink before turning to look at Ellen. He wasn't looking at her though he was looking behind her. He set the glass down and moved to someone behind her.

The soft sound of viola music could be heard coming from the corner of the room. The handcuffed man walked over to the corner of the room. He tossed a lantern over to the corner so that now everyone could see the Pink Cat sitting in the corner of the room playing a melody on his viola.

Ellen's eyes widened. It was the man from the train earlier; _he said his name was Boris. He said "I guess someone should know my real name." Then he told her the story of a man who killed his sister. _

_"Who did this?" She asked him. _

_He turned to look at her and smiled "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't know the name of a man so murderous that he would kiss you then shoot you." He kissed her cheek and began to play a soft melody on his viola. _

The handcuffed man walked over to the Pink Cat. "Pink Cat, Do you shoot better than you play?" Boris didn't answer and instead set down his viola in its case.

"I don't play to your satisfaction?" Boris lifted up his gun.

"Free me." The handcuffed man lifted up the chains. The Pink Cat shot the cuffs in two. The freed man took off the cuffs. Boris picked up his viola again and began playing the same tune. "Hey Pink Cat" The freed man said.

"What Elliot? Boris asked annoyed. He hated to be interrupted when he was playing.

"Learn a new song. The old tune is getting pretty worn out." Elliot finished his drink and left the rest stop.

The bartender began telling Ellen a story but she was looking over at Boris. She wanted so bad to ask him if that song had to do with his sister. The driver tapped her on the shoulder. "Ready?" She nodded her head. He left and she followed behind him. She looked back at Boris in the corner before leaving. The driver helped her into the carriage and they continued down the road.

Boris jumped down from the table he was sitting on in the corner. "Where were they going?" He asked the bartender.

"Wonderland."

* * *

Ellen's family was always kind and loving. There were many things that they loved and found pleasure in. One of these things was their family farm.

Ellen's mother had gone missing a long time ago. Her father, a man named Gowland, assumed that some criminal probably mistaken her for a threat and killed her. Ellen had two sisters named Kanade and Ako and two brothers named Pierce and Blaze. Blaze lived out east and not close to Wonderland but Pierce, Ako, Kanade and Gowland all lived at Wonderland.

The carriage had finally reached Wonderland. 'That's strange. Why is there a crowd outside?' Then she saw it. Her whole family (minus Blaze), Gowland, Kanade, Ako, and Pierce, all brutally murdered.

The driver helped her out of the carriage. She looked at her family, who she hadn't seen in years, lying dead in front of her eyes. "Who did this?"

A woman with dark purple hair came up to her "We found them here this morning."

A man with long blue hair came up to them and said "We found this piece of scarf this morning. It's obvious it belongs to Elliot."

The funeral was later that day. The driver stayed there to help Ellen. After the funeral was over he said "Sorry for your loss, miss" and went back to his carriage. The crowd slowly broke up. Ellen went inside.

The house was quiet as Ellen set her suitcase on the bed. "I'm here and my family's dead, now what?" She said out loud to the house.

* * *

"I told you to scare them off that land. Instead I have a family savagely murdered and now there some 'other' daughter that's on the land." The man said calmly sitting in his chair in his train car. Recently he had a major accident which caused him to be partially paralyzed. He could only get around on a pair of crutches. Beside that he was a strikingly handsome man. He had bright green-blue eyes and dark black hair. Beside that he was also very wealthy but he didn't care. He only cared about getting the railroad built as quickly as possible so he could see the forest before he died. He had hired an assistant to do "anything necessary to keep the railroad moving" His assistant was a hard working man.

"I did what I needed to do, Mr. Blood." The man said with his yellow eyes shining.

"Mr. Gray, I did tell you that but you left some loose ends."

Gray stood up "I'll take care of her."

"What about the Pink Cat?" Mr. Blood asked.

"I don't care what he does. I'll complete my assignment that's all that's important."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time in the West chapter 2

Ellen was going through all the drawers. 'Where is it?' The whole house was a mess but she had to find it. "Where is that violin?" She was looking for her father's violin. She gave up and lay down on bed. "What am I going to do?" Ellen fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning Ellen got up. She had made a decision. She gathered up her stuff and opened the door. She backed up into the house followed by Elliot. He shut the door behind him. "Make me some coffee." He said. Ellen scowled and began to make the coffee. "I don't why they keep trying to arrest me. I mean there are far worse criminals than me out there."

Ellen slammed the pot of boiling coffee down on the table in front of him. "Yeah there are worse criminals than you who shot down a family of innocent people."

"If you think I shot a family than what is one more person to me?"

She took the pot and put it back on the fire. "What do you know about the Pink Cat?" She asked.

He leaned back in his chair. "Not much. He plays more than he talks and it's always that same old tune. He seemed in a good mood today. Maybe he met a lady." Ellen poured a cup of coffee for him and set it down in front of him. He sipped the coffee and sighed. "Coffee's good." Then he took another sip.

Elliot left after a little bit. Ellen went outside and looked around. 'Why did Dad decide to live here? And where's his violin?'

"Mr. Gray." Blood said

"What is it?" Gray said. He had more important issues that had to be taken care of and instead here he sat with his 'boss'.

"Miss. Kurokawa is still alive. Your two employees were found dead this morning."

"I'd like to meet the gentlemen that shot them. They were two of my best employees."

"I don't care how; just get her out of the way. I don't have much time left." Blood said. The door opened and in came Julius who carefully shut the door behind him. "Were you followed here?" Blood said.

Gray looked out the window to see a shadow of a pair of cat ears and a cowboy hat on the roof of the train. Gray pulled the start lever and the train began to move, much to the surprise of Boris on top of the train. "Julius, why are you here?" Gray asked the blue hair man.

"I wanted to let you know that Pink Cat is in town."

"Oh really?" Gray asked with as much fake amazement as he could muster.

"Yeah. Also I wanted to let you know that Ellen is still alive."

"We know that." Gray said to Julius as Gray pulled the lever to stop the train. There was a rider coming up. Gray didn't know his name and he didn't care to know it. "Get him off the roof." Gray commanded as the faceless nameless man pulled Boris off the roof and into the train car. The man tied him up.

"Now," Gray said turning to Julius "this is where you get off." Gray pushed Julius out of the car and shot him. Before Julius died he looked under the train to see Elliot hanging on tightly with a finger to hush the dying man.

"Now who are you?" He asked Boris.

"Ace." Boris replied.

"I don't have time for games now. I have business but when I come back I want your real name." Gray pushed open the door and left the car. One of Gray's henchmen pulled the lever and the train began to move again.

Boris remained calm trying to think of a way out of this situation. Just then he saw Elliot leaning down to look through the window. He gave a small nod to Boris. Elliot leaned over and tapped on the window to get one of the henchmen's attention. When he turned to look at Elliot he received a gunshot wound to the stomach. This scene repeated until Elliot, Blood and Boris were the only ones alive in the train.

Elliot slid into the car through an open window and untied Boris's hands. "We need to go to Ellen's. I think Gray is there now." Boris said trying to remain calm.

"In a second but first." Elliot said coming over to Blood and pointing to him. "What should we do about him?" Boris shrugged his shoulders as his viola rose up and down. Elliot turned to look at Blood. "If I ever see you again I'll put a bullet right through ya."

Boris pulled the lever and the train stopped. Boris and Elliot got off.

Ellen was still trying to find that violin. Finally in one chest that she hadn't seen when looked before, she found it. She pulled out the violin case and opened it. Inside there was the violin but there was also an envelope attached to the top she took the envelope off and closed the case. She opened the envelope. "It's empty?"

Slowly in front of her face a hand reached out with the contents of the envelope. "Looking for this?"

Ellen looked up. Staring back at her was Gray's cold yellow eyes. Ellen's golden eyes studied his face as she slowly stood up and said to him "Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I'm the guy everyone loves to hate and hates to love." He moved closer to her. "Now we can do this two ways. I can kill you now or I can kill you later."

Ellen stepped forward and replied "Live now and die later or die now?" Ellen stood transfixed in place.

"Make your choice or I'll make it for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time in the West Chapter 3

Boris and Elliot looked around as did the rest of Elliot's gang. "Gray must have found her." Elliot said.

Boris picked up a hammer and a stake nearby. In the yard there were piles upon piles of wood marked station, general store, and post office as well as others. Boris placed the stake in the ground and began to pound it down. "Why are you doing that?" Elliot asked him.

"Gowland or his heirs won't own the town if the station isn't built by the time the railroad reaches this land." He said picking up another stake and hammering it into the ground. Elliot picked up a stake and mirrored what the Pink Cat was doing. "I want it to be the first thing she sees when she comes back." Boris said.

"Hey you idiots!" Elliot cried to his gang. "This station needs to be built and I don't want to be the only one besides the Pink Cat to be working." The others began to build the station.

Blood walked up to Gray outside a nearby abandon building. "Gray, I'm dying. We need to make a deal with Ellen, if we don't I'm never going to see the forest before I die."

"Now Blood," said Gray coming to stand face to face with the injured man. "I took this job as your assassin for the money, not for you bossing me around." Gray kicked the crutch out of Blood's hand and Blood fell to the ground. "You can't even walk, much less control me." Gray said with a laugh and went inside.

In the house there were three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom. Ellen sat on the bed thinking about the choice she made.

_"What do I have to do to live?" She had asked him. Whatever he said she didn't want to do it but she had to but not for the reasons people would expect. _

_He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Some people spend their entire lives trying to find me and beg me to kiss them if they do. Now here I am throwing myself at you." _

_"So what do you want me to do? Kiss you?" _

_"I guess I'll keep you alive a little bit longer before I kill you." Gray said standing up. _

_There was a knock at the door. "Boss, somebody's looking for you." _

_Gray drew a line along her cheek. "Don't get too upset when I'm gone." He said then left the room._

She had been thinking about what she was going to do. She was going to have her first kiss by force with a criminal. She hoped that her second kiss would be with the person she really loved. It was funny really. She had spent the same amount or more time with this criminal yet the same old viola melody played by Boris was what stuck in her memory.

'I love Boris, I really do.' Boris was the whole reason she had agreed to do this and be with this criminal. She wanted to live so she could tell Boris how she really felt about him. But first she had to pretend that she liked **this guy**. 'It's the man that Boris was telling my about earlier.' As soon as she thought that Gray opened the door and walked into the room.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I guess," she replied standing and walking over to him.

He closed the distance between them and looked at her face with a smile. "Cheer up. You're going to enjoy this." She pressed her lips against his without another word.

His kiss was nice. It was obvious that he had kissed quite a few girls and his kiss had just the right mix of strength and softness. The kiss lacked one thing though, passion. The kiss was just a routine and nothing special. 'I have to play up the kiss though.' Ellen began to kiss his cheeks then his lips and back to his cheeks again.

"You're so desperate for a kiss that you would even kiss the man who killed the rest of your family."

'Just keep playing up the kiss. You have to tell Boris that you love him.'

"You're not just desperate for kisses. You're also desperate for money." When he said this she began to kiss his left cheek then alternated to his right. "The telegraph's an amazing thing. I heard that you were a musician. Now tell me what a musician needs with all that land? Wouldn't it be more useful for her to have cash to survive in the big city?"

Ellen pulled away from him. "What are you saying?"

"I want you to sell your land."

'You need to tell Boris. You need to tell Boris.'


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Time in the West 4

"Welcome to the auction. Today we have the Kurokawa's farm named Wonderland up for auction. Bidding starts now" the auctioneer said. He was the same man that drove the carriage to Wonderland.

Ellen stared off into space. 'I need to tell Boris.'

"First bidder?"

What Gray said was true, Ellen was a musician. She lived in a big city and studied music. Her father knew that's what she wanted to do. She could plainly remember what he said to her that day one year ago_. _

_"Dad, are you sure you'll have enough money once I'm in the big city?" _

_Her father, Gowland, smiled at her. "Don't worry sweetheart even if we go into debt now it doesn't matter. As soon as the railroad gets to this land we will have enough money to do whatever we want." He kissed her cheek and lifted her into the carriage. He waved goodbye with a smile. Ellen waved back with a bittersweet smile as the carriage pulled away._

Now one year later Ellen was selling the very land she had been born on.

"$250," A man in the front row said. One of the criminal's men came and whispered in his ear causing the man to turn white as a phantom.

"Surely you would be willing to pay more than $250 for such a nice place of land."

Another man in the back started to raise his hand to increase the bid. Gray's men pushed his hand back down.

A drunken man at the front called out "$400."

"Is there any other bids?" The auctioneer asked. "Miss Kurokawa. Are sure you want to sell for that price?"

The criminal had told her to sell at any cost or he would kill her on the spot. "I just want to sell the land."

"Ok. $400 going once."

Ellen thought she heard the sound of shoes on the wooden steps.

"$400 going twice."

Ellen could hear two pairs of feet on the stairs.

"$400 going..."

"$5,000" came a voice from the landing on the second floor. Ellen looked up to see who spoke these words. But the owner of the voice had already begun to descend the stairs. "The exact reward for this bandit." The Pink Cat said coming to the bottom of the stairs with Elliot in cuffs next to him.

"Sold!" the auctioneer called.

The crowd slowly broke up. The sheriff took Elliot. Ellen and Boris went to the saloon. "Congrats." She said buying a drink. "You now own Wonderland. How do you feel?"

Before he could answer the doors opened and in walked Gray. "I'm going to go change." Ellen said and walked up the stairs.

"One drink." Gray said and sat down at a nearby table. "I hear that you bought my piece of property." Gray set down a pile of money on the table "$5,000." After that he took out a single dollar bill and said "and $1."

Boris walked over to look out over the door. Outside he saw several of Gray's own men getting positioned to shoot someone. "Gray, don't you know any other way to get what you want?"

"Who do you think you are to resist such a strong deal?"

"Who am I?" Boris asked him. Boris knew that only two people in the world knew his name, one was him and the other was Ellen. "I'm Peter White."

"Another dead man."

"Someone who died by your hand, Gray." He asked the bartender "How much?"

"$1" Boris took the dollar off the table and placed it in his drink. Boris went upstairs as Gray went outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Time in the West Chapter 5

Boris pushed open the door to the bedroom. Ellen was putting on jewelry and make up. She was going to say something but he seemed to have a defined purpose. He walked over to the window to see Gray walk out of the door downstairs. He watched as Gray crossed the road and his former henchmen began to take aim at their former boss. Boris watched them carefully, preparing to do something about this.

"I think we're soon going to hear that familiar sound ring through the town." Ellen said fixing her bracelet.

One man was about to pull the trigger when Boris pulled out his gun and shot the nearest man. He tumbled to the ground in front of Gray. Boris shot one more gunman. There was one left right near the clock tower. "I wonder what time it is."

Gray shot the remaining gunman off the roof of the building. Gray looked around in shock and seemed startled by his own men turning against him. Gray walked over to his horse and rode out to the nearest train tracks.

Boris turned and went back inside. He was going to leave the room but Ellen stood in the doorway.

"Why did you stop those guys and why didn't you kill him right then? Also why did you gave away Elliot? Was giving him up the only option?" Ellen stood upset and mad in front of him.

He kissed her cheek and said "I have my reasons." He kissed her again and left the room. Ellen touched her cheek watching her mysterious crush walk away.

Gray found it strange that the train was stopped. However he was more upset with his boss for sending his own men to kill him. He rode up to the train. There were a few dead people outside. This had barely any effect on Gray, barely.

He tied up his horse and went inside the train. Inside laid the rest of the crew, dead. Gray walked over to where his former boss sat. Gray couldn't help himself he slapped his boss across the cheek. Blood's head limply feel to one side exposing a paper attached to Blood's shirt. Gray ripped the paper off and looked at it.

There was one incomplete sentence on the paper. It read "Dream destroyed lives, resisting your fate was fatal." Beside that there were only two marks on the paper. The first one was a cursive E with a pair of hare ears on it. The other was a cursive PC with cat ears on it. Gray put the note down and left the train car. He had something he needed to do.

Back at Wonderland the railroad had just reached the growing town. Ellen watched the people working outside. Boris sat on the fence whittling on a piece of wood. Elliot rode up and gave a small nod to Boris. Boris gave a small nod back. After that Elliot went up to the house, tied up his horse, and went inside.

"Coffee," he said and sat down at a table facing the window.

Ellen came over to him with a smile. "Already made it." She poured him a cup and returned the pot to warm up. "Good as last time?"

"Better." Elliot said with a half-smile.

Since they were alone Ellen decided to ask him a question that had been bothering her. "Elliot why did you help me? And you can't say because I make good coffee."

"I wanted to take down Blood and his yellow-eyed assistant ever since they killed your family." He took another sip and asked "Did your sister Kanade mention that she was getting married?"

Ellen thought for a minute and replied "Yeah about a month ago she said she was marrying this guy she liked but the wedding was delayed."

"Did she say why?"

"No, that's all she said."

"The wedding, our wedding, was delayed mainly because of me."

"Our wedding? You married Kanade?"

"Yeah I wanted to marry her, a couple of months ago but Gowland thought I should clean up my life first. It was a good suggestion, I guess. I cleaned up my life enough so at least we could get married. About a week before the shooting we got married. Wasn't big or anything but it was nice. I went out to finish cleaning up my life and I decided to surprise Kanade by buying a piece of land nearby that we could live on. The day of the massacre I came back to get Kanade." His voice began to crack as he said "I found her, my bride of one week, shot in the stomach. I decided to get out of there as fast as I could and I guess the material of my scarf caught and it feel off making people think it was me."

He took another sip of coffee and said "That night I had to get my mind of Kanade so I went out to a bar and got drunk. So drunk that they had to arrest me. I broke out the next day in front of the break station where we met. Later I decided to get my stuff from here and leave but then you were her." He finished the coffee and said "So that's why I'm here trying to get revenge for the death of my wife."

He looked out the window and turned back to Ellen and handed her his cup. "But the Pink Cat he is dead set on revenging something. Not sure what but he spent the last years tracking old Yellow Eyes so must be something important."

"What is the Pink Cat doing now?" Ellen didn't want to call him Boris in front of Elliot since Boris might not want Elliot to know his real name.

"Whittling on a piece of wood right now; something going to happen when he's done though."


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Time in West Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Once Upon a Time in the West. I hope you enjoy :)**

Boris sat making a viola out of wood. He was almost finished. On the ground at his feet was his viola, although he would never call it his viola. To Boris it was also his sister's viola. Actually Boris didn't consider the viola to be his at all.

_"Play for me Hibiki! Play for me!" 6-year old Boris cried with glee. His sister Hibiki was an amazing musician but she was really good at the viola. _

_She smiled. "I guess I can play one song." She would always say and then she would play an old melody on her viola. _

_He would always listen. "Teach me to play that song!" He would cry after he clapped for about 5 minutes straight. Slowly Hibiki would teach him to play the song, measure by measure. _

_Hibiki was about 6 years older than Boris so when Boris was 11 he was used to seeing Hibiki with boys. She had been dating Ace for a while until she received a letter from Gray saying that he wanted her hand in marriage. Hibiki refused him and continued to date Ace and play music. Until one day when Ace was found dead for unknown reasons. Hibiki was really upset over his death. Eventually she got over it but it took 3-4 months. _

_She dated this guy Peter White for a little while until he turned up dead like Ace. Gray asked Hibiki to marry him again. She refused. _

_He kept asking and she kept refusing until Gray somehow (Boris was never quite sure how) lured them out of to the desert. The next thing Boris knew was Hibiki was going to be hanged by Gray and the only thing that was stopping her from dying was him, holding her up. "Play for her." Gray said with an evil smile. Boris tried to hold her up but he could feel his shoulders weakening since he was only an 11 year old boy. Hibiki noticed this and didn't want Boris to feel guilty for her death so she kicked him out from under her. Slowly Boris fell to the ground with the viola on his back. _

_As he was falling he made himself a promise he would never rest until either he or that evil man was dead. _

That was the main reason that Boris was sitting there waiting for Gray. But it wasn't the only reason that Boris was waiting for Gray. Gray had also killed Ellen's family. If Boris didn't kill Gray then Ellen would be dead too. Boris couldn't let that happen to Ellen. She didn't deserve it and he loved her and Gray was evil. Yeah, he loved Ellen although if anyone (besides Ellen) asked him if he liked her he wouldn't answer.

Boris continued to make that viola out of wood. The sound of an approaching horse could be heard. Without a sound the rider got off and walked in front of the Pink Cat. Boris put down the viola he was making.

"He stopped whittling." Elliot said to Ellen inside. Ellen and Elliot watched Boris and Gray outside the window.

"Tell me who you are, Pink Cat."

Boris replied "Only at your deathbed." Gray nodded accepting the duel. He tied up his horse as he and Boris went around the side of the house.

Elliot and Ellen moved over to look out the side window. "Are you sure he's the right guy?" Elliot asked as Boris and Gray were setting up for the duel.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Ellen asked as Boris and Gray took 7 steps away from each other so they were 14 steps apart.

"He's willing to die before he and you even have a chance to talk."

Ellen smiled and replied "He's not going to die. He's going to come in that door in a few minutes."

Elliot got up, knowing that the Pink Cat probably didn't want Ellen to see him kill that man. "Do you have a shaving kit?"

Ellen nodded and got up to get it. "Why do you think that he wouldn't be the right guy? Do you really know him?"

"I know what type of guy he is. He will walk in here, grab his stuff, and start to leave. If someone stops him he wouldn't go but if no one tries to stop him, he'll just leave and try and push you out of his mind." Elliot said as he shaved the hair on his face.

Ellen thought about what he said. "Are they still setting up?" Ellen asked cleaning the coffee pot.

"I guess duels to the death take a while to get ready." Elliot looked to where Ellen was cleaning up deep in thought. "It's a joke." He said.

"Thanks Elliot for trying to make me feel better." She sighed and smiled sadly 'Hopefully you won't need too.'

Outside Gray and Boris stood staring at each other. They knew the importance of this duel. Whoever won would get Ellen along with the town of Wonderland. They stared at each other for what felt like a century. Then quickly they both shot at the same time.

The smoke cleared and there stood Gray and Boris, still standing. Boris stood tall but Gray was falling to his knees. "Who?" he asked the man with cat ears. Boris took out the viola and began to play for him. Gray, understanding who it was, weakly nodded before falling to the ground, dead.

Inside Ellen had raced over to the window but Elliot had held her back. "I want to see who won!" she cried.

"We'll see soon." he said releasing her.

Ellen didn't know what to do. She went and finished cleaning up the coffee when the door opened, holding her fate. In walked Boris. When Ellen saw him she nearly ran over to hug him but he seemed to being thinking about something.

"Just here to grab my stuff before I go," the 18 year old boy seemed to be waiting for something.

15 year old Ellen didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him to stay but how could she?

Boris picked up his bag and stood right in front of the door about to push the door open when Ellen said "Wait!" Boris turned to look at her. "I would really love it if you stayed here in the new town."

"Sure" he said with a shrug and a smile.

"I'll stay too." Elliot said "got nowhere else to go."

The town was ready in a couple weeks. Ellen, Boris and Elliot helped to finish it. They became the first residents in it. Most nights after the town was built Elliot was out visiting Kanade's grave so Ellen and Boris would sit outside Ellen's house playing their violin and viola. They would always start with "Hibiki's melody" as they would call it. They would continue to play for a while. Then they would take a break and Boris would lean over and kiss Ellen. He would say "Thanks for making me stay."

Ellen would always reply "Thanks for loving me enough to stay." Then they would pick up their instruments and began playing again as if they had been playing the whole time.


End file.
